Attraction
by Insanity-Plus
Summary: Ichigo's life will never be the same when the vampire Rukia comes to stay. IchiRuki. Vampire story. Rated M. R&R!


**If you've followed this account since the beginning, you'll know that this isn't necessarily a **_**new**_** story. I originally write this as a Naruto Fanfic a sum two years ago. But I had taken it down because a lot of people were complaining about my lack of any other Naruto Fanfics, so I removed it so I was strictly Bleach. I've had the story saved on my USB forever, and the other day I noticed it just sitting there and thought, "What the hell, I'll edit it." **

**So after about a day and a half I've changed this story from NaruMei to IchiRuki. And I've also added a bit to make it longer and a bit better. Remember I wrote this two years ago, so it isn't up to my normal standard. This was before I really kicked into gear and found my style. So please forgive me if it's overly cheesy or if I missed any errors in grammar!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters portrayed in this Fanfiction. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump Magazine. This is intended as only entertainment purposes. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Ichigo didn't know what attracted her to him. It was an uncomprehending fact that he may never know the answer to. She said it was because he wasn't like other men, that he smelled beautiful to her and reminded her of another time in her life. He didn't understand the smell thing, but he knew she lied about his personality. He was merely a seventeen year old boy, still reeling from the aftereffects of puberty, with unnatural orange hair and brown eyes. He was fit; he could say that honestly, with hard arms and a hard chest. But he felt that it didn't mean anything compared to her, and what she could get.

Why she was attracted to him, he would never know.

But Kurosaki Ichigo knew why _he_ was so drawn to _her_.

She held an air of authority that made him bend to her will with ease. Her amethyst eyes stared into his soul, and her red, full lips frizzled his mind when they blended with his. She was slightly short – something he liked to playfully tease her about – and looked as if in her early twenties. She had silky raven hair with a single stubborn bang between her eyes, her skin pale as the moon and as smooth as she was beautiful.

She was beyond words, and Ichigo was just as amazed by the sight of her now as he was that first night he had met her in that alleyway.

Ichigo had gone out with his friends to the mall the night they met. Every Friday his friend Keigo badgered him to hang out, and that night was one of the rare times when Ichigo agreed. So Ichigo and his friends roamed the mall for a few hours, chatting about their homework and what social events were coming up soon, before he made that bend and caught sight of those captivating violet eyes from across the food court.

His world had stopped completely. Goosebumps ran up and down his arms, his heart began to pound quicker, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood out. Every cell in his body told him to look away and keep moving, for his instincts said she was nothing but danger. Having grown up the target of bullies and thugs due to his hair color Ichigo knew the importance of listening to your gut, but he was entranced, captured in her gaze, as if hypnotized.

Ichigo excused himself from his friends and went to follow her as she walked away. Everything was telling him to stop, to turn and continue laughing with his friends in an attempt to forget who that woman was and move on with his life as normal.

Sometimes Ichigo wonders what would have happened if he listened.

He followed her outside and towards the back of the mall in an empty alley. She was standing there in the darkness, as if waiting for him. Maybe she was, or maybe it had been a coincidence, though he doubted it. But the possibilities were there.

Her body was shrouded by the night, and the only thing he could see were those glowing amethyst eyes watching him as he walked through the door and stepped towards her. He stared back, unsure of what to do or say at the moment. It eluded him why he had followed her, and he sure as hell couldn't even think of a way out of the awkward silence that ensued.

"Uh..." he said slowly, trying to think of something to say.

"You smell good..." she said softly. Ichigo had to fight to maintain his balance for his legs nearly turned to jelly at the silky smoothness of her voice. He had to maintain some form of dignity after having been caught following her.

"I...what?" Ichigo called, confused. Had he heard her right? He was so wrapped up in her that he hadn't fully comprehended the words that her angel-voice had formed.

"Hm," she hummed, revealing herself more so into the light. She was dressed scandalously in a blue dress that showed a great deal of cleavage and leg. Ichigo swallowed hard to stop himself from salivating. Could a woman even be this gorgeous? "How old are you?" she asked, raising a delicate brow.

"Seventeen," was his immediate answer. He cursed his readiness to please her.

_Stop being such a sap!_ he scolded himself.

"Young..." She pursed her lips and seemed to mull over something. "Perfect." She smiled at him with pearly white teeth.

Ichigo felt sweat drip from his temple as she neared him with slow, deliberate clanks of her heels. He felt his pulse rise, and chocked on a breath as she stopped mere inches from his face.

"Delicious..." she whispered, her cold breath blowing over his face, prickling his skin. She seemed to inhale, and then kissed him.

Ichigo had been kissed hundreds of times. The first kiss he had ever had was in first grade with his childhood friend Tatsuki, solely to see what it was like. The next girl he kissed was Inoue Orihime after their first and only date in their first year of high school, followed by a girl named Senna, whom he had broken up with merely two months before this night.

But those kisses were nothing compared to this one. It was as if fires erupted along his face and down into his chest, alighting his heart with flames that melted away the stress of a high school student. The world around him didn't exist, and he was floating.

As he went to entangle her in his arms and hold her there forever, she pulled back and smiled graciously at him.

Stunned, Ichigo said the only thing that came to his head…

"Who are you...?"

Her smile softened, and her eyes closed as she pecked his cheek and whispered ever so gently in his ear: "My name is Kuchiki Rukia, and I'm a Vampire."

[–]

That's how Kurosaki Ichigo learned of the existence of the supernatural.

Ichigo had been astounded. A Vampire? What are the chances of someone like him meeting one? And even surviving?

Well, he lived that night. He could even say he was born anew that night. No, she didn't turn him; she didn't even bite him. They had spent the next few hours together, kissing and talking. Ichigo had questions, and Rukia-The-Vampire had answers, no matter how evasive they were.

Ichigo learned of other creatures; Werewolves; Demons; Witches; Shape shifters. It was a lot to take in, but he coped. It was fun and exciting to think that there were so many wondrous things out there, living in an underworld where anything was possible. How could he not be interested? A whole new, better life was out there for not only him, but for everyone.

He voiced an interest in exploring this world, but Rukia had told him that there was no way for a human to enter without being killed.

"So...the only way to stay alive is to be one of you?" Ichigo was determined to learn more about this world, for it was her world. And he wanted to know more about her.

"Yes," Rukia confirmed, laying her head on his shoulder. They were lying on his bed, their legs tangled together, huddled close to bask in each other's warmth, though her body exulted little heat. "I or another creature would have to bite you for you to survive in the Underworld." she explained, running her fingers along his arm softly, sending chills down his spine.

Ichigo considered this, and found a new question begging to be asked. "Why...why haven't you killed me? I'm nothing special...and I offer nothing for you. Yet you've never even bitten me." He knew she hadn't, for every morning he checked every surface of his body in search of bite marks. But never had his skin been marked bar a hickey or two.

Rukia turned to him, as if shocked by his question. He had a flash of guilt, for he knew she must have been hurt by his curiosity. He was about to apologize and dismiss it all together, when she smiled lightly and kissed him.

"You _are _special Ichigo," she told him. "You are the reason I live now, and I will love you forever. I don't want you hurt, especially by me." Rukia placed her head down over his heart, where it thumped at an accelerated rate.

Ichigo never brought it up ever again. He was content with her nightly visits, and could never see himself falling asleep without her smiling face being the last thing he consciously sees. She had impacted his life in such a great way, that every day he smiled more so than usual. People were curious what had made him so joyful, but kept their distance from the subject. Why question a good thing?

Though staying awake during the day proved to be difficult. Vampires cannot be in the sunlight, so he can only see Rukia at night, and be with her only for as long as he can stay awake.

It saddened him to think they shared only so few hours during the night. His body betrayed him, and knocked him out around four in the morning, two hours before Rukia had to return to wherever she rests and hide from the sun. Ichigo had once asked what she does for those two hours, and she had told him that when she doesn't need to feed she watches him.

Rukia will sit there, cuddled to his prone form and listen to his heartbeat, relishing in his company.

Ichigo will never know what about him is so great. He is a simple human boy with nothing to offer. The best he could do was fight a few thugs, but in her world that was nothing. So what was it?

He didn't ask about it too much. He didn't want to seem obsessed, lest she lose interest in him and leave forever.

Ichigo couldn't lose her; he was in love with Rukia the Vampire. Though, he wants it to be known that he loves her for her, not because she's a Vampire. Rukia is the epitome of what any man looks for in a woman; beautiful, smart, funny, with many of the same interests as he.

They had their differences, obviously. Rukia had been turned in the 18th century around her twenty-second birthday, and retained many of the older ways in her mannerisms and likes. She enjoyed slow, quiet music, reading literature from before even she was born, hot cups of tea, and sitting in front of a raging fireplace in silence.

Despite these things though, he's seen that she has grown accustomed to the new century. She requested he download a few Pop songs to his IPod for them to listen to, she held an interest in his various gaming systems, and she was entranced by his cell phone.

One night, Ichigo prodded at the idea of pushing further. They spent their nights kissing, talking, playing with the many devices in his room – you've never lived until you play _Tekken_ with a nearly 200 year old Vampire – and sometimes they'd sneak out and take a walk together. But, not once had they gone further than that. So, finally, his hormones took over and the idea of sex came into his mind.

What was funny about it was that he didn't say a word and yet she knew. Rukia figured out that Ichigo wanted more from the way his hands ran over her hips, the way he held her a bit awkwardly at times, and how when asleep he moans.

"You want to do more...?" she whispered one night, breath coming out in pants.

Ichigo blushed deeply. He knew she could feel the erection in his pants. "I..." he began, uneasily.

Rukia smiled, her teeth showing. "You don't need to say anything darling..."

And she kissed him again. Ichigo felt that same fire erupting through his head and into his chest, this time spreading down through his whole body. Rukia swung one leg over him, and straddled his waist as she ran her hands up and down his chest, their lips meshing together.

Before long, their tongues mangled together and danced in each other's mouths as clothes were discarded and places were explored. Ichigo was no virgin, having lost his virginity a year before with Senna, and had at least a vague idea of what to do. But Rukia was unnaturally experienced, and moved in ways that brought on sensations Ichigo had never imagined existed.

Before he knew it, they were naked, and she was riding him in a steady rhythm. He moaned, and held onto her hips as he let her take control. This was heaven, nothing compared to how he felt at this exact moment. How he ever felt when with her. Nothing came even close.

And then it happened. It happened in an instant, but he saw every millisecond as if in slow-mo. Her mouth was open wide in a moan, so he had front view as her gums ripped open and sucked in her natural teeth and out came her fangs. It sounded as if someone took a harsh bite into an apple. The sharp knives fell and glistened in the light, beautiful in a strange, slightly morbid way. He stared at them in awe for a few seconds, but Rukia noticed and quickly took action.

"Oh my God!" Rukia gasped, halting her actions to cover her mouth in shame. She jumped off of him and turned away by the window, standing in all her naked glory.

"Rukia..?" Ichigo called, propping himself up on his elbows, panting and covered in sweat, his heart racing at what he had just seen.

Rukia was quiet for a second, holding her mouth. He called her name again, and he heard that same apple-biting sound before she turned with a flushed face.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to do that..." she whispered sheepishly.

Ichigo moved to the edge of the bed and beckoned to her with his extended arm. She stepped to him and he wrapped his arms around her as she sat in his lap. Rukia nestled her head under his chin, and he adjusted so that his still erect sex wasn't in the way.

"It's alright Rukia, I don't mind." Ichigo soothed, running his hand through her silky strands of raven hair.

Rukia sighed. "I do though! If my fangs come out and I can't control myself then..." she trailed off, letting Ichigo's imagination run wild.

"I trust you, and I know you wouldn't hurt me." Ichigo said lowly, kissing her temple.

Rukia smiled and looked up at him with those beautiful violet eyes that haunted Ichigo's dreams almost every night. No more words were said. They kissed, and continued to make love for the rest of the night.

Ichigo could never forget that image. Rukia with her fangs out. He could picture it with crystal clarity even a month later. They made love countless times after that night, but he never saw her fangs again. She kept control over them, and he felt disappointed by this. As stated before, he loved her for much more than her vampirism, but it was a part of her. Being a Vampire has shaped her, the way she lives, how she does things, how she even speaks has been changed thanks to her affliction. It was not just something she could remove; it was what she was, just as he was a human being. He wanted her to be herself, and he felt she held back because of him.

Night after night, they talked, played, and made love, and every moment he thought of that night when her fangs came out. He would never ask to see them though; he knew how she felt about it all when it came to him. He felt as if she cradled him, like a mother to her child. And it irritated him. But he had to be understanding, she's been alive for so long without anyone other than her prey. No relationships, no real friends or lovers. And now that she has him, she doesn't want to ruin it in any way. Ichigo understood, but it didn't change the fact that he was curious.

After Ichigo's eighteenth birthday, he got a brand new car from his father and sisters, all of which had no idea that he was visited every night by an undead lover. He was excited, for he figured now he could go out at night and see where she lived. She dismissed the notion, not wanting him to see her house because there were those who frequented it. Other creatures that may not be as friendly as she towards him.

Ichigo was saddened, but she made it all better with her gift. It was a necklace. A pure silver cross made in the fifteenth century with a leather strap that held loosely around his neck. In the middle of the clean metal was a jewel. It was dark red, and glowed in the dark and sparkled in the light. It was beautiful, just like its presenter. He loved it, and wore it every day and night.

It brought on an interesting conversation. Vampires were not affected by silver, nor holy items. They could enter a home without permission, and could be seen in mirrors and pictures. But, they burn in the sun, die from decapitation or a stake to the heart. No diseases can harm them, and any and all wounds are healed in seconds. They can't fly or levitate, nor read people's minds. They can hypnotize though, create a temporary false reality in the person's mind to lure them into a dark place before they feed. The reality only lasts a few moments though, so Ichigo was certain she hadn't done it to him.

His family and friends were curious where he had gotten the cross, and he just said he bought it from a store that sold religious items. His friends complimented it, and his teachers seemed happy to see he was being somewhat religious. None of that mattered though; the cross was a representative of the love between him and his Vampire girlfriend.

Rukia made him promise to keep her a secret. He couldn't even say he was taken. So that made it difficult for him when certain girls came offering themselves to him. Ichigo had to turn down all the girls that asked him out; girls that he would have definitely looked at twice before he met Rukia. But they held nothing to her, and he made up a false story that he was still a bit torn up about his break up with Senna, even a year after. It was filled with holes, and all the girls he turned down gave him odd looks when he said it. But that didn't matter; he continued on his way and went through the day as usual.

Rukia was jealous every time he told her of the girls who chased after him. It amused him to see that cute pout on her face after telling her of how the new girl in school came up to him and asked if he wanted to eat out together. She was upset slightly, and he soothed her worries by telling her that she was the only one who mattered and that he could barely even remember her name.

Ichigo didn't want to think of what Rukia could actually do to these girls who upset her. He knew her jealous was half playful, but half of it was true hostility towards these potential threats to their relationship. He could honestly say he never looked twice at these girls, but he knew that Rukia's Vampire tendencies made her a bit paranoid. Survival was something she had to worry about, so she was forced to look at everything with a quizzical brow. She couldn't afford to brush things off like he could. So he guessed it made sense that the habit remained even when it came to such trivial things.

A night came when those tendencies came to light. It was a night he'd remember for the rest of his life.

Ichigo had gotten detention due to a fight between him and the school's quarterback Grimmjow. The blue haired football player had commented on Ichigo's sexuality, insinuating that since Ichigo turned down all of these women and showed no interest in any that he must be gay. It angered him, for everyone began to laugh at his humiliation. He threw the first punch, and soon they were both bloodied and bruised with four teachers holding each back.

After getting patched up, he was to stay an extra three hours in a room filled with other delinquents doing homework and extra-credit. School got out around 4:30, so he didn't get released until 7:30. He knew his dinner would be cold by now, so he figured he'd head over to the _Urahara Shoten _and grab a few snacks. The only problem was that he made an extra hour detour, so he wouldn't be home until 8 or 9. Night befell the sky, and he was still driving his new car across town towards his destination. It didn't bother him to be out so late, all he was worried about was making it home before Rukia did. She might worry.

Ichigo was walking back towards his car, hands full of munchies from the _Urahara Shoten_, when they came. It was dark, and he didn't even know there was a group of men standing on the side of the building near the parking lot. It wasn't until they called out to him that he realized that they had circled him.

"How are you doing boy?" one called out. He was tall, with a shaved head and a tattoo running from his exposed shoulder to his wrist.

Ichigo hesitated in replying, not sure what to do. He was caught in a vulnerable position with his hands full and all of them surrounding him. He scowled, casting a glare at each and every one of them.

"That's a pretty thing around your neck there." another called. This one was the opposite of the first, with long dark hair and pale skin.

Ichigo looked, and found that they were referring to his cross. The one Rukia had given him for his birthday.

"My girlfriend gave it to me." he said.

The third and final guy smiled with yellow teeth and moved closer to him. "That's so nice huh? Your girlfriend must love you very much to give you such an expensive looking thing." he said, nodding as if understanding.

Ichigo felt his pulse quicken. The fight he had earlier flashed before his eyes, and he tensed his muscles. Could he pull off taking down these three men? Each of them was larger than he was, and had at least ten years on him. Normally he wouldn't worry, but he was vulnerable and still weary from his earlier fight.

The odds were against him.

"Why don't you hand over that necklace? Got to be worth a lot of money," The bald man grinned.

"And that food too, I'm hungry," said the second thug.

Ichigo acted quickly. He put down the food as gently as he could, feigning cooperation, before lunging forward to hit the man in front of him in the chin. He felt the jaw-bone crack under his fist, and was satisfied to find the man stumbling back in shock.

Ichigo had the element of surprise on his side for that first attack, but unfortunately that element was gone the second the other two acted and he was restrained. They moved behind him with lightning speed and pulled him into a lock. He struggled, but to no avail.

"You piece of shit!" The man he had hit spit out some blood and growled as he reared back and smacked Ichigo across the face with the back of his fist.

The man began to beat him. Hit after hit across the face, Ichigo tasted blood and could hear his own cheek and jaw bones crack and snap out of place. The men holding him down were laughing loudly. Once it was clear Ichigo was too messed up to actually fight back, they let him go and joined in on the beating. His legs gave way and they began to kick him in the gut and ribs and back.

A foot hit his nose, and he knew it was broken by the gush of blood that came spilling out. He tried to put his arms up to defend himself, but the men easily pushed past this and kept with their assault. Was this how he was to die? Beaten down by a group of thugs intent on stealing one of his most prized possessions? Not how he imagined it, obviously. The image he had portrayed of his death was that of old age, maybe even a sickness. Even after meeting Rukia, he didn't think his death would be this brutal.

Resigned to the darkness that was soon to follow, he closed his eyes and prayed.

"What the-" Ichigo heard one of them wail, and suddenly the beating stopped. His eyes snapped back open to find the bald man on the ground with wide, shocked eyes.

"Hey, you alright man?" the third man asked, pausing in his kicking to observe his friend.

Suddenly, in front of Ichigo's very eyes, a black blur flew by and the man was gone. There was a brief scream, and the man came falling from above. The two men jumped back in surprise while Ichigo was forced to watch every second of the horror.

The bald man's throat and chest cavity were ripped open. Yellow globs of muscle were throbbing and gushing out blood as the man gurgled and clutched at his open neck. Seconds was all that passed before the life in the man's eyes glazed over and he stopped moving.

"Holy shit!" the pale man squawked in terror, his eyes bugging out at seeing his friend suddenly dead.

"Wh-what the hell happened?!" the third yelled, stepping backwards.

Silence reigned as they all stared at the corpse, and Ichigo had a few seconds to collect his bearings. With his mind clear, he was able to fully grasp the horror that was in front of him. He began an attempt to stand, but his legs and arms didn't respond to his orders and just sent another wave of pain through his body.

He groaned, and the men became aware of his presence yet again.

"You! You did this!" the third accused, kicking Ichigo in the shoulder blade to prevent any more movement. "I'll kill you-"

The man was suddenly on the ground. Ichigo heard the blow. He forced himself around to see the guy who had been kicking him was now moaning in pain on the ground, a long gash running along his cheek.

"Holy crap! What's happening?!" The pale man panicked. Ichigo too felt his heart pound in fear. What was doing this? Why was it just toying with them?

"Ah!" The now scarred man jumped onto his feet and moved to hit Ichigo again, but this time the blur came back and latched onto the man's neck.

Ichigo gasped as he watched the scene play out. It was a person, a woman, sinking her teeth into the man's neck. It took Ichigo a few moments to focus on the woman and when he finally did he was paralyzed with shock.

_It was Rukia._

The man was yelling, blood spurting into the air around Rukia's head as she sank deeper into his neck. She jerked back violently, taking a large chunk out of the man's neck and shoulder. Blood stained her face, the once smooth, pale skin covered in a muddy crimson. Ichigo could see the gleam of her fangs as she dropped the man and glanced down at him, long tendrils of blood oozing from between her lips. When their eyes met he was once again shocked. Her once beautiful violet eyes were now black, completely black. The whites of her eyes were gone, swallowed by the unnatural darkness, and they held something in them that sent chills down his spine.

Anger.

Anger and hunger.

Rukia turned from him and spotted the quivering pale faced, dark haired man standing a few feet off. His eyes were wide as he looked down at his dead friends. The man at Rukia's feet had stopped convulsing and was now lying in a growing pool of his own blood, while the bald one stared straight up into the sky with gray soulless eyes.

"Who...who are you?!" the man cried.

Rukia did not answer. She gave a low hiss as drops of blood dripped from her mouth. Her black eyes were locked onto the man's form, her mind set on killing him. Ichigo could feel the blood-lust radiating off of her, and knew that this man's fate was sealed the second he stepped out of his home this morning.

He turned and ran. It clicked in his mind that if he didn't get away that he was doomed. He didn't get far though, for Rukia was on him the second he turned.

Rukia charged, her body blurring and crossing the distance in more than a quarter the time a normal human could have done. She wrapped her arms around his head and yanked it to one side, snapping his neck and effectively killing him in a second.

His body crumbled to the ground at her feet, his head bent at an unnatural angle. Ichigo couldn't see the man's eyes, but he could tell they were wide with death and fear like the bald man not inches from him.

Rukia turned, her eyes still black and her fangs bared with fresh blood on them. Her usual pink lips were now swollen red, stained. Ichigo felt the instinctive need to back away, but couldn't move his body in the slightest other than his head and hands.

She saw the fear in his eyes, and frowned. The blackness dissipated from her eyes and the violet orbs were yet again glowing in the night. Her fangs snapped back into her head, and she wiped away as much blood as she could before moving to his side.

"Ichigo! Are you alright?!" Rukia frantically yelled, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

Ichigo was surprised by the sudden shift in her demeanor, but was grateful as she picked his head off the pavement and gently into her lap. It wasn't until now that the world started to spin around him, and he felt numbness run through his body.

Rukia called to him again, but this time it was muffled. As if she was speaking to him under water. He felt his face throb from the pain, and could taste the copper of his blood in his mouth. The world grew dark, and he could faintly see the blur that was Rukia move over him with strange actions. If he wasn't so messed up, he'd have sworn she was biting into her own arm.

The darkness crept upon him, and he was unconscious.

[–]

Rukia had no choice; she told him that if she hadn't done what she did that he would have died that night. It was a surprise no one heard anything or called the cops until long after morning came.

Ichigo doesn't blame her. Not in the least. Rukia had saved his life that night, and he was forever grateful.

Rukia cried for awhile, feeling guilty. She believed she had committed some terrible crime against him by doing what she did. But he assured her that it was fine, that this was the right choice for the both of them. That he loved her, and that's all that mattered.

After that night, Ichigo had awoken days later to find himself in a lavish room full of furniture and windows. The walls were tan, with flower designs running along the edges. Thin, see-through curtains swayed lazily from the wind coming in through the open windows. He could feel the breeze brushing against his face, and it felt wonderful.

He stood from the bed he was lying in and took notice of the nightstand by the large oak door. On top, there was paper and a pen. At the top of the pile of papers was a note. Ichigo grabbed at it, feeling as if he was moving through the mud to do so.

The letter read:

_Ichigo, Meet me on the roof. You'll know how._

_Love, Rukia._

Ichigo was confused. What did she mean by "you'll know how"? And where was he? Was he at her house? Excitement ran through him at the prospect. She must have brought him back to nurse him after the fight.

Ichigo left the room to find himself in a long corridor full of paintings and a long red carpet with golden rims. He walked down the hall, inspecting the paintings with interest. They were of luxurious people he guessed from the way they dressed. They looked as if from centuries passed, and held many different surnames.

They were Rukia's ancestors. He could tell from their sharp features, their shared raven colored hair, and even one or two had the same amethyst eyes he loved so much on Rukia.

Plants and statues also lined the way. He noticed many kinds of green things being held up by pedestals near the heads and shoulders of people Ichigo recognized from certain paintings.

Ichigo had no idea Rukia was so rich. He knew her family was well off from what she's told him, but hadn't guessed that she was the heir to some family throne. It must have been something she didn't want to talk about, he could imagine.

He found that he was on the top floor, so there were no stairs to the roof like he was expecting. How was he supposed to get up there? This must have been what she meant by '_you'll know how._' But he didn't. He was stumped and left without a clue on what to do.

Ichigo walked along until he found another room with the door slightly ajar. He pushed against it with his hand, and found the lights to be on as well. He walked in and was amazed by what he saw.

The room was large, beyond so. The walls were painted beige, with a mirror stationed above a long desk opposite what Ichigo recognized with fascination to be a black coffin. He stepped in, his bare feet running over the soft fur carpet adorning her floors, and inhaled the scent of _her_.

This was her room.

Ichigo moved further in, and took notice of a picture of himself folded into the side of the large, oval mirror hanging on the wall. He looked at his image, and was surprised by what he saw. There was no proof of the altercation the other night what so bit. His skin was flawless and was extremely pale. Had the blood loss affected him so much that even now he was pale? The white of his skin now accentuated his dark brown eyes to the point of freakishly, and his teeth seemed more white than usual as well.

_Did Rukia use some sort of magic on me? _Rukia had made a passing comment about witches and magic. Did she have access to some sort of healing spell? Either way, he felt amazingly healthy.

Now feeling more confident in himself, he turned from the mirror and felt a breeze brushing his skin. Ichigo looked over, and found the window to be just as widely open as his rooms' was.

It hit him. Ichigo smiled smugly to himself as he pushed aside the curtains and stepped onto the ledge with careful balance.

Ichigo spun on his heels and grabbed onto the top of the window sill. The roof was a good foot above him, and he'd have to struggle a bit to get up there, but he didn't hesitate as he hoisted himself up quickly and latched onto the ledge with his feet as well as his arms.

He was surprised by how easily he jumped up and pulled up his weight from the window to the gutters. From the gutters, he grabbed at the edge of the roof and swung his body upwards onto the roof. Ichigo was on his feet on the roof in seconds.

"Woah..." Ichigo awed as he flexed his hands. Had he ever been so strong?

"Bravo..." he heard Rukia say. He looked up and found her standing atop the housing with perfect balance. She smiled at him, but it wasn't one of her beautiful smiles that made his heart pound and sent his blood rushing through his veins. It was a sad sort of smile, one that was full of regret and sorrow.

"Rukia? Are you alright?" Ichigo called, moving towards her as tears began to form and fall down her face.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo..." Rukia whispered as she fell into his arms and began to weep.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her close as she cried. He wanted to ask what she was sorry about, but he knew that if he had asked she wouldn't hear him over her own sobs. Her whole body shook, and he held tighter as he gave soothing words.

After time, she calmed and looked into his eyes. He gave a concerned look, and wiped away the tears still dripping from her eyes. "Why are you sorry? What happened?" he asked lowly.

Rukia shivered, and remained quiet for a few seconds before looking away. "I had no choice...you were dying...and I couldn't lose you..."

Ichigo's brows furrowed in confusion. "You had no choice? What did you do?"

"I..." Rukia breathed, a new wave of fresh tears spilling forth. She couldn't form the words, so she simply pointed.

Ichigo stared for a moment, unsure of what she was pointing at, before he followed the direction and found that she was pointing at his neck. He reached up and felt around the raw skin between his neck and shoulder, and found them.

Two puncture holes were on his neck. They were small, and he could feel that they were healing over already.

His eyes widened as realization dawned on him.

"I'm so sorry!" Rukia wailed, burying her face into his chest as she sobbed violently. "I'm so sorry!" she chanted over and over again, banging her fist against him with every apology.

Ichigo held her as he did before, and only now noticing how the world around him was so much clearer, how the sounds of her sobs were more vivid, and the sensation of holding her felt more real than it had ever felt before.

Ichigo was a Vampire now. Rukia had turned him to save his life. He was standing there now as he was, thanks to this woman, the woman he loved. Rukia, the Vampire woman he had met in an alleyway behind the mall and had visited him every night since then to make love and share secrets.

Ichigo felt a chill run through him, only now realizing how his mouth was open in shock. Rukia looked up at him before he could close his mouth and pulled away in shame.

"I don't expect you to forgive me…"

"Forgive you?" Ichigo repeated, making Rukia looked back up at him. He stepped forward, cupping her cheek and surprising her with a deep, stunning kiss. Her eyes widened as he held her close, smiling brightly as he pulled back. "I'm grateful…"

"Grateful?" She blinked in confusion.

He nodded. "Of course, now we can be together…forever."

"But-" Rukia tried to protest, probably to say something about ruining his life and all that crap. Ichigo shook his head and cut her off, kissing her once again.

"Just shut up," he whispered against her lips, smiling again as he felt her melt into the kiss.

"I love you," Rukia said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," Ichigo said, holding her tight, prepared for whatever the future held for the two of them.

* * *

**After having read through this again after two years, I realize just how cheesy it is. But, despite its cheesiness, I still enjoy it. Maybe a little too romanticized according to my usual work, but hell it's still good! If you don't think so then suck a lemon. **

**SUCK IT HARD!**

**Also, depending on the reception this one-shot gets, I might do a sequel. Having read over this again I have found there's a lot of possibilities that could be explored. Maybe even a multi-chapter story should I find the time. **

**Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read my story and don't forget to…**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
